There Are Things other then Vampires
by teddynojutsu
Summary: inu/KN crossover. Vampires were the only non -human thing at cross accademy. but what if that changed. pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR INUYASHA

_**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR INUYASHA.**_

**Blood**

"Ok back to your dorm day class" was heard above the chattering of young girls.

"We only want to see the night class" a short haired brunet said getting many nods from the girls around you.

"I know but you are not aloud to" she said in a voice that gave no room for argument. But that didn't stop them.

"You just want the knight class to yourself Yuuki" another girl exclaimed pointing to the girl now known as Yuuki.

"No it's just because I'm a prefect…" she said embarrassedly quite flustered while showing her arm band that classifies her as a prefect.

"It's no fair…"a girl began before being rudely interrupted.

"You herd her go back to your dorm" screamed a slightly scary looking silver haired boy. This got the girls running like the devil was on their heels. While Yuuki just looked at him with a sweat drop. 'They listen to him but not me' Yuuki thought slightly miffed that the day class students don't listen to her instructions.

Just then the gate behind them opened up revealing very beautiful people.

"Awwwwww where did the girls go" asked a now depressed blond boy pouting about not getting any attention.

"Hanabusa" said the boy behind orange haired boy behind him who was looking slightly annoyed at his friend.

"Your cool too Akatsuki" he said grabbing the boy known as Akatsuki's arm and walking away. Followed by the other beautiful people.

And that concludes the knightly ritual at cross academy,

School for humans and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vampires.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Later that knight)

Yuuki and the scary silver haired boy formally known as Zero were walking around school on their patrol making sure no day student has come to see a knight student and no knight student gets to the day students dorm. A very hard task with how very persistent the day students were.

"It very quiet tonight" Yuuki said starring at the moon which was shinning brightly in the sky, while trying to start a conversation with the ever quiet Zero.

"hmm" was his answer, he was feeling very off about tonight even though nothing has happened yet there was still that strong feeling anticipation. Adrenalin was filling him getting ready for what was coming. He had no idea what it was but something was about to happen.

SWOOOOSH

And there it was. Half of the knight class ran past them into the forest, faster then the normal human eye to see, but that's not all. There eyes, there eyes, they had a feral quality and

They were red as freshly spilt blood on pure white snow.

"What happening" asked Yuuki while running after Zero who started running right after seeing the feral vampires.

"Blood, I smell blood and lots of it" he said his nose twitching at the thick smell of it that only got thicker the deeper they got to the forest. Gaining on and passing a few vampires on the way to the smell hoping they got there before it's too late.

Once they got there they didn't even bother to look at the bloody form before they jumped in front of all the vampires there weapons ready. Yuuki was hoping they wouldn't have to kill any of them but from the feral look in their eyes, it might just come to that.

"Stand back" she screamed, standing in a pose that will allow her to attack at any time.

"Awwwwww but we don't want to, plus it's just asking for its blood to be drained, with that delicious flavor" a random vampire said eyes glazed with blood lust. The vampires all took a step forward causing the now frightened Yuuki to step back closer the unidentified creature.

BANG

The vampires stepped back in fear of Zero and his gun all hoping not to get killed by it, but not willing to give up a prey with that delicious of a smell. It's been so long since they've had real blood, to long. They all still remembered the feel of the hot liquid sliding down their throats, oh and of course the taste, the sweet taste. Each human or creature a different taste and this one had such a wonderful scent. There was no way they were giving this up. Only god could stop them now.

They were all getting ready to attack to crazed to care about the danger of the prefects weapons.

"Stop" yelled a deep seductive voice, stopping the crazed vampires instantly. The feral look replaced by a look of complete fear, for this was their god. The pure blood and dorm head Kaname, standing in the moon light looking like a god sent down from heaven to protect humans from all that is evil. Well that was how Yuuki was looking at him. Zero was glaring daggers.

"Go back to the dorm and wait for me their" he said looking over at the bloodied heap behind Yuuki and Zero. Not even looking to see if the other vampires listened or not.

Yuuki looked astonished at the back of the vampires that ran back to there dorms like the devil was on their heels. She thought that they had no sanity left in them. They were all acting like a pack of wild animals, but as soon as Kaname comes they act like obedient puppy dogs scared to get in trouble by their master.

"What is it" Kaname snapping Yuuki out of her thoughts. She looked at the bloody heap, stepping closer to it she identified it as a human being curled up in a ball with long blood mattered hair that seemed to be black covering it. It also had a small stature one of a small girl or boy. Carefully uncurling the person, with Kaname and Zero looking over her shoulders at the human. After uncurling the person they find that it is a girl.

A naked girl.

Zero blushes bright red and quickly turns around, giving the bleeding girl some privacy while wondering if she would live, die or was already dead. Kaname turned around also with an unnoticeable stain of pink going across his noise, thinking the same thing. He was unable to smell if she was dead or alive, the smell of blood was to strong, and even he was having a hard time resisting it.

"We have to get her back, she's still alive but fading quickly" Yuuki said, snapping them out of their thoughts. Kaname turned back around and picked up the girl quickly before rushing off to the main building, leaving Zero and Yuuki to catch up.

And that was how cross academy got a new mystery.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(BEL: hi I just watched the first episode of vampire knight today and was inspired to write this. Hope you like.**

**Thanks for reading. Review)**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

_Heya people thank you for all the encouraging reviews it makes me so happy to know people are reading and liking my fanfics. I'm very sorry that I take so long to update my stories. But I'm not the type to give up my fanfics and with all my reviewers reviewing and reminding me I will not leave._

**BEING INFORMED**

(Dream)

"Please don't" came a feminine voice

"But" said a male voice

"Please Please, please I'm begging you anything but that" the feminine voice said again.

"Ok" the male voice said in a cold hard voice.

(In the school infirmary)

(Morning)

Yuuki, Zero and Kaname were sitting around the bed that held the injured girl staring at the object atop her head.

The girl was now cleaned and bandaged tightly thanks to the help of the old nurse that works there. Once cleaned of all the grime and blood and grime you could see flawless, besides from her wounds that were healing quickly, pale moon kissed skin and hip length blue black hair. There was also a tattoo on her lower back, that was kanji for 'Demon', that seemed to have been burnt on.

The most unusual and adorable feature were the one they were looking at. A pair of slightly large dog or fox ears, they were not sure which they were. She also had a long fluffy tail which was currently under the covers.

"What is she" Yuuki asked, not looking away from the girls ears that were twitching every once in a while.

"I am unsure" Kaname said while Zero stayed quiet still looking at the girl's ears in some sort of trance. Just then the door to the infirmary opened revealing the school chairman.

"So what is this I have heard about an animal girl?" the chairman said while looking at the three of them. Zero and Kaname continued to stare at the animal eared girl, once again leaving Yuki to discuss things.

-After discussion-

"Oh so that's what the rakuss was all about" the chairman said with a smile on his face. Yuki stared at the chairman waiting for him to continue, but soon realized he was not going to.

"So what is she?" Yuki asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Oh she's a demon" the chairman stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yuki gave him a shocked look as well as Zero who turned his attention to them when Yuki asked the question. Yuki was about to ask something else but Kaname bate her to it.

"I thought demons were all dead" Kaname said in a thoughtful voice while studying the demon girl that lied in front of him.

"Me too" the chairman said seriously also studying the demon girl. Yuki stepped towards the chairman.

"Soo what are we going to d…"

BANG

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

They heard the chair fall to the floor as Kaname jumped away gracefully from the now awake demon girl, who was kneeling on the bed facing them, her hands placed in front of her on the bed. She looked like an animal ready to attack. Her ears were pressed down and her tail was swaying agitatedly behind her. Her lip was raised showing her fangs, she looked every bit of a wild animal.

The headmaster just stood their still smiling like always, Yuki and Zero where in fighting stances ready for any attack. Kaname just stood there carefully studying the demon girl not even bothering to take a fighting stance, but if you looked in his eyes you could see that he was apprehensive.

Groooooooooowwwwwwwwwwlllllllllll

The demon girl leaped at an amazing speed, but not nearly as fast as Kaname who as grabbed the girl from behind holding her to his chest trapping her arms beside her. The girl squirmed and twisted in his arms viciously but Kaname didn't even seem fazed by the all struggling the girl was doing.

"Interesting" the chairman said looking at the demon girls eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Yuki asked her voice having a terrified tone to it. Yes she did fight crazed vampires but this girl looked rabid. They all looked at the chairman to see what his answer was. They all wanted to know why the girl acted like some crazed animal.

"She's in demonic blood lust" the chairman said still smiling at them like there wasn't a rabid half animal in the room being held back from attacking them.

"And that is?" Yuki continued a bit calmer now seeing as it didn't look like the demon girl would be able to get out of Kanames grip. She was feeling a bit jealous of the girl for being in her hero's arms, even though it was forceful, but she reminded her self she had to get over Kaname.

"Oh it means that she had been through something that made her resort to her more animal side. What you're seeing now is survival instincts of an animal. She's feeling trapped and if I am right her animal counterpart would be a fox and foxes are known to do drastic things when caught" the chairman explained looking serious for the first time since he entered the room.

"So what do we do" came the deep baritone of Kaname. He was surprised how hard it was to keep hold of such a small girl. Even though he made it seem like he was having no trouble holding her back, but the girl was stronger then she looked a lot stronger.

"Well I think that we should all leave the room and let her calm down. She's feeling trapped and the new unknown environment doesn't help. I think it's best if we all leave her alone, but since I don't want my nurse office destroyed I think Kaname should stay here and make sure there is as little damage as possible." The head master explained to them.

Yuki and Zero looked at each other than back at the chairman before they both nodded, while Kaname did nothing but stare at them. Probably because if he nodded he would get his chin bashed if he put his chin down the slightest bit by the little demon in his arms.

They all head out leaving Kaname alone with the demon girl, but Zero didn't leave before sending a smirk Kanames way. It was like he could actually see the trouble the emotionless looking Kaname. His arrogance nearly caused Kaname to growl. Nearly.

Once they were out of the room Kaname lifted the demon girl of the floor leaving her legs dangling, which she promptly used to kick him in the legs with. He then walked over to the white bed that she was resting in not to long ago. Sitting down he placed the frantic demon in between his legs. Using his legs to hold down hers. After he was seated with the little demon, enough so that he doesn't get kicked, hit and or bitten, he sat and waited for her to calm down.

And waited

And waited

And waited

Well you get the point.

Finally after a couple of hours, the little demon had finally calmed down just a little bit. It was already dark out side. She was still growling now and then but other than that she calmed down going nearly completely limp in his arms. Kaname saw that the demon was on the brink of exhaustion. Checking her eyes that were half closed, he saw that they were not the bright red they were when she first woke up but a light pink coulour.

He decided to experiment with the little demon and see how far he can go. He loosened his arms from around her slowly and took one from around her completely. Seeing that she made no movement he slowly brought up his arm towards his head and did what he wanted to do since he saw her.

Tweaked the fox ears on her head.

So engrossed in petting her ear he did not notice her lean in to his chest, purring as she rubbed her head against his chest. Nor did he see pink eyes turn blue as they closed shut. But he did notice when he was pushed off the bed towards the door by a confused blued eyed demon who now sat at the corner of the corner of the bed back pushed up against the wall.

"Where am I" was the scared whisper off the black haired demon that was trembling in the corner. Kaname was shocked by haw much change the once fierce demon went through. Like a lion turning into a scared kitten.

"You're at cross academy" he said slowly and softly, so he didn't scare her more than she already was. He didn't want another episode like before. He thought that maybe if he didn't seem like a threat she would calm down, but by how tense she still was it won't be happening for a while.

"How did I get here" she asked in the same whispered tone. Kaname was wondering the same thing. He thought she would be able to them that.

"We'd like to know that to, do you have any idea how you got here or how you got in this condition" he asked gesturing to her bandaged wounds. He saw the look of concentration on her face, but then she was hunched over in pain, grabbing on to her head, pulling at her head.

"I can't remember, it hurts, it hurts" she moaned out tears streaming down her face as she cried repeating over and over again about how much it hurt. Kaname was taken back one minute she was fin the next she looked to be in pain. He looked around for things to use before finally running towards her and grabbing her hands and placing them by her side, before tightly embracing her again so she had no way of physically hurting and making her wounds re-open. After awhile her tears stopped and her eyes closed and she landed in a deep sleep completely exhausted. Kaname was relieved that she had finally settled down.

'things just got a lot more interesting' thought Kaname as he picked Kagome up bridal style and walked out the nurses office to the chairman's office, hoping to find out what the cause was for her little break down.

Interesting indeed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BEL: I almost forgot all about this one but good thing I was looking through my stories and saw it. Thank god for small miracles. **

**But any-sa-way please Review**


End file.
